Cold Champagne
by Sasusakui
Summary: This is a story of a...well a stripper. She wants to get out of her dangerous way of a lifestyle ,but always seems to get caught up in the mix again. Her best friend (who is also a co-worker) introduces her to a total of four men, who each have their own issues. A sakuitanarusasupein story :D
1. First Job

Cold Champagne

First Job.

In a city filled with prostitues, whores, strippers, and pimps. All of those things seemed to run in each of my friend's families in one way or the other. People were shot and killed everyday on the side of the street ,but no one even picked up a phone to dial 911. Here, even murders were the norm.

* * *

My mother had always wanted the up most best for me as a child, dad was never in my life no-he had left the first second he saw my face. Of course, the bastard he was never left any money for us or for me leaving my mom struggling.

Things got worse and soon my mom had to go to extremes just to pay the bills and put food in my mouth, along the way I pretended, for my mom's sake, that she didn't come home late at night black and blue; stumbling around the house.

Yes that's right, our lifestyle pulled us even more together as a family rather than further tearing us apart and soon, she wasn't just my mom but also my best friend. In this harsh world, my mom's career was being a prostitute while her daughter is now a stripper starting from the age of fourteen. Very sickening it was, turns out the scumbags in my town/city like em' young too.

At least in my own horrible way, I helped my mom the best way and the fastest way I could.

* * *

"Angel your up...Angel? Angel Cakes!"

That snapped me out of it. Hinata, my long term friend, was shaking me to death like a rag doll as my entrance song blasted through the speakers of the club.

"Girl they've called your name twice and your not even halfway dressed yet!" She said urgently.

I grumbled incoherent words as she helped into my 'proactive' outfit. The black leather shorts barely covered my ass at all (my cheeks jiggled as I walked...ugh) and the bustier they made me wear was 'heavenly white and pure' (ha pure being the lie in that) and totally see through making the top of my boobs poke up and out of them.

Equipped with this charade was a pair of huge, fluffy white wings. You know, the ones they rarely show in Victoria's Secret catalogs? Yeah those. I have absolutely no idea how the douchebags that run this joint got their hands on a pair of these ridiculous things (last time I checked there wasn't a party city for miles out here) ,but now they got em'

The men outside got more and more rowdy each passing minute, Hinata (her stage name was strangely Sugar Bitch- I guess it was because even though she was a stripper too she was one of the nicest girls here) helped curl my pink hair into my signature candy curls.

Strapping the white nine inch pumps onto my feet, Hinata slapped me on the ass getting me to look alive as she applied my make up.

"Hinata-chan was that really nessecary?"

She gave me a hard ,but playful look. "You can't fall asleep on that pole you know" she giggled.

I gave her a small smile in return. How could she be so carefree in this type of situation?, she got it worse than any of us yet she's all the sunshine to our storms.

After she finished, she made me look in the mirror to check for any mistakes, I was astonished. I was transformed to look like an actual angel except the ones purely made for pleasure and err..sex.

White whips caressed the outside of my eyelids and along the sides of my face (imitating white wings) and the soft glittery pink lip gloss heightened the affect.

"Thank you Hinata-chan" I smiled at her.

She returned the smile and helped me get out of the styling chair. "How many times do I have to remind you Angel? It's Sugar not Hinata...I'm not trying to get shot or anything" she muttered.

A horrified look crossed my face when I imagined a life without her. "Don't give me that face Angel, it's sad but it's true, there's some vengeful bitches out here that lost their husbands to me"

Shaking my head, she reassured me with another slap on the ass. "Hurry up and get out there, other than me your the main attraction so escort those sleezebags to heaven"

I nodded and walked towards the black velvet curtains that would introduce me. Giving Sugar one final look before I went out I saw her outfit as well, and was really glad I was even a bit more modest than her.

Her see through g-string was a midnight black with intricate swirls (for the sole purpose of not showing too much ,but damn that was enough) with big bows on her hips. The very top of her twin 'D's peeked out the top of her matching bustier ,but was supported them with pulled down sleeves around her shoulders.

The pigtails she wore were utterly ridiculous on a grown woman such as herself, but they fit her 'character' well. Turning away from her, I pushed the black velvet curtains back with both of my hands, making room for my massive white wings.

'Wicked Games' by The Weeknd blared though the speakers, my theme. Money began to fall at my feet as I strutted towards the cold metal pole waiting for me.

"I hope you all are ready," I looked into everyone man's eyes looking back at me, "because Angel is here and will escort you safely to heaven"


	2. Second Job

Cold Champagne

Second Job

My shift ended late, as usual. It was close to somewhere around three or two in the morning, lucky for me my mom wasn't like most moms and worried when I stayed out late like this...she of all people knew what I was doing.

"Leaving so soon Angel?"

I inwardly rolled my eyes, this scumbag followed me around all the time like a lost puppy. His deep brown eyes, wild dark hair and the red tattoos that outlined his face was something to look at ,but then again not really.

"Yes I'm leaving, it's the end of my shift. If you want another show ask Tiffany she'll be happy to oblige" I semi-glared at him.

He didn't seem to get the message.

"But your the main attraction of this whole thing, but that's not the only reason why I prefer you" he huskily whispered.

Ugh, I could inhale the alcohol on his breath, the worst ones were always drunk and stupid. At least the ones that are sober or even high have more sense than these drunkards.

"Listen Kiba-" he sharply glared at me. "sorry, listen Blood. I know you like me..I totally get that ,but do you really think I have fucking time to screw around with you?" I snorted.

Again the message seemed to go right over his head.

" If I may remind you, that's the total opposite of what you were saying two nights ago" he snarkily replied.

Almost gagging at that horrible memory, I noticed that this event he was actually talking about occurred two months ago.

I got really close to his face, this aroused him ,but he must have sensed the hostility in my composure. "Blood, your fucked up in some real shit with this gang of yours, being with you is like digging my own fucking grave. Just look at me Kiba!" I snapped at him.

His face turned grim as he flash backed to my very first performance when I was fourteen.

A grim ,but determined look came across Kiba's- I mean Blood's face as he pondered over this. "You and I both know what this city is like, hell what this world is like. Do you see other people here getting to do what they want to do in life? Your not as special as you think"

He shoved past me and exited the club. Damn him.

* * *

I ended up staying even more late than usual, well at least until Sugar's shift was over. (And that wasn't until every man in the club left) As soon as the club went dead and was as silent as a mouse, it was just me and Sugar.

"So I see you had a bad convo with Blood" she muttered.

I inwardly rolled my eyes. No matter how much I try to assure her I'm not with Blood, she won't believe me.

"Sugar don't give me that, I made it clear to him that I don't want to get involved with him. He has a lot of baggage on him that could get both of us killed."

She nodded her head in agreement, we both knew what guys like that could get us.

"Speaking of which, I thought I outta warn you of something" she approached me.

I waited expectantly for her to say whatever it was, but it took awhile. "Well?" I finally asked.

She shuffled her feet. "The boss is bringing in four new...clients...I'm sure you know what this means"

The deafening silence spread throughout the club, I glanced at Hinata's skimpy outfit. I nodded lowly. "One of those four guys could buy us...and we have to leave with them" I muttered silently.

* * *

*Next night: 2nd to last shift*

The announcer prepared his speech for tonight's show as usual, he always introduced the main attractions (Hinata and I) first and then the whole thing broke apart for the less important strippers.

"Get ready guys, tonight we have a rather special performance from our very own Angel and Sugar"

Backstage where me and Hinata were we hurriedly shrugged on our outfits. It was a match made in heaven so I was the 'fallen angel' in love with the 'demon'

"These things get more and more revealing everyday" I heard Hinata complain.

I nodded my head in agreement, we might as well go naked. I then shivered; they wouldn't consider that a bad idea.

Sugar helped me lace up my midnight black corset and wrapped the see through mini skirt around my exposed gateway arch, she only stopped to assemble her costume (same thing mostly; black almost see through g-string, dark tube top that just barely held in her breast and plastic bat like wings...with a ridiculous pointed tail).

"We look stupid, I thought this was a strip club not a flashy highschool Halloween party" I cursed.

While bending over to lace up her dark red stilettos, she snickered at me. "Yes, I agree we look stupid as hell but its all for the money, we aren't here to actually enjoy what they make us wear" she paused for a moment with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "yes..if that was the case many girls would view this as a career instead of it being like their signing away their souls to the devil"

I nodded with her in agreement. She had a decent point, girls did this because they had to...not because they wanted to.

Sighing, I brushed and combed out Hinata's dark raven hair. It was resembled a black waterfall rushing down her neck in slight curls and stopping at her middle back. She ,on the other hand, brushed my pink hair up into a ponytail.

"Ready?" she asked expectantly.

I looked back at her wearily. "I'd better be for this performance"

A sad almost pitiful smile touched her face, then she walked behind the black velvet curtains.

I reluctantly followed after her...my whole demeanor morphing into Angel instead of Sakura.

* * *

**Drug Lord**

**My fingers drummed against the black hardwood table in front of me. Minutes went by before the rather small man in front of me started having small emotional break downs. **

**My anger spiked and I banged my hand on the table to shut him up. He really wasn't telling me what I wanted to hear.**

**"Do you have your full quota for this month? Or not!" I roared.**

**The power in my voice echoed off the walls of my medium sized office, making my voice sound a lot louder than it was.**

**The man shivered, while tripping over his own incoherent words. This was pissing me off, and everyone knew NOT to piss me off.**

**An employee of mine put his hand on my shoulder, I looked down at his scarred hand like it was cockroach that somehow landed on my left.**

**"This business is like a very large centipede, the centipede has around a hundred legs...loosing one wouldn't effect the other legs nor the creature itself"**

**My eyes flicked from his scarred hand, to the shaking man in front of me looking like he was going to shit on himself. I nodded my head slowly as the words my underling fed to me...made cruel sense.**

**I stood up and out of my leather chair and walked to other side of my hardwood desk, I swear I could smell the scent of urine off this person.**

**Pacing back and forth behind his chair seemed to put this man on edge. Pulling a cigar out of my pocket, another underling of mine hurried to light it for me while in my mouth.**

**I took a deep breath and exhaled a large puff and pulled the cigar out of my mouth, holding it between my fingers.**

**"Listen here...I'm sorry, what the hell was your name again?" I asked.**

**Shaking slightly, he tried to turn around in the chair to look me in the face.**

**A gruff came from the back of my throat. This man was soon going to die, and here I was asking his name. What can I say? It was traditional to know the name of my killings.**

**"Nevermind, don't tell me. However, I'm aware you know what happens next and I'm also aware you just heard the conversation my underling and I just had. Right?" I asked.**

**He nodded eagerly, answering my question with nothing but the truth. "Yes that's right"**

**I inhaled again, pausing for a brief moment to let the smoke swirl around in my lungs, finally letting it out in another large puff. ****Dragging the end of the cigar along the nape of the man's neck, he yelped out in pain but stayed where he was.**

**"See here's the problem with this whole thing," I started. "you have yet to fill your quota for the past two months and honestly, I'm wondering why I hadn't had you killed sooner"**

**Another wave of sobs echoed off the walls of my office and I had to have an underling slap the day lights out of him to get him to shut up. He had to die in the next five seconds before I blew up.**

**"Anyways, lets just say I agree with my underling. Your a bad leg...and I have to let you go" **

**He started to wail loudly and I quickly pulled out my .44 magnam and it was over.**

**Click-clack. pow. pow. pow.**

**Blood, pieces of his skull and brain were all over my desk, the walls, my suit and my other five underlings that were in my office.**

**I shoved the still smoking gun down the hilt pocket inside my jacket, I'm already pissed that I'm going to have to find another leg (different source of income) now, my office is fucked up.**

**"Clean this up!" I barked at the others. **

**In response to my order, there were mumbled yes sirs or just simple nods.**

**The same underling with the scarred hands who's name I didn't know, looked back at me wearily as I was about to leave.**

**"Speak" I said.**

**He nodded and proceeded. "Where are you going? You can't be thinking of showing your face outside. He may have been a bad leg ,but he still had a lot of connections...a lot of people would've hated to see him with a bullet through his head." **

**Rolling my eyes, I appreciated his worry ,but I knew deep down it was all a façade. He just didn't want to lose his only big source of money, I was already sitting on enough stacks as it was.**

**"Then cover it up, say it was a tragic car accident or something. I already know your connection to the Feds so get someone to come up with a report, if there are problems call me" I said.**

**He nodded. "How am I suppose to come up with a car accident if there won't be any evidence, deaths, injuries, or anything like that?" **

**I smirked quietly to myself. "That's easy, get a real accident to happen...get people to die, hell shoot them if you have to and say it was a flying bolt from the cars"**

**His eyes widened at my cruelty, whatever, all of my employees knew how I ticked. That was the downfall of having a rookie on your team, they didn't know you the way others did.**

**"Where are you going then?" He asked.**

**I was a hairline inch of back handing the shit out of him if he questioned me again, but answering him would just be simpler.**

**" I'm hittin' the strip so don't bother me unnessicarily" I barked. **

**He was about to say something else, but I had already left before then. I closed my black wood office door behind me and proceeded to walk down the fairly long hallway leading to the exit.**

**Grabbing my large blood red fur coat, I stepped out into the brisk cold air. The chilly cold biting at my exposed lips.**

* * *

A Man With Scarred Hands

I cursed under my breath. If that blonde haired bastard gets himself killed now, then I'll lose my big source. This was already getting dangerous enough as it was, he was sitting on trillions of stacks yeah ,but each bill is stained with someone else's blood.

He wasn't called The Ruthless Blood Lord for no reason.

Walking out of his office, I left the job of cleaning up that man's remains to Naruto's underlings. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed someone's number. My number one priority was to cover up this fucking mess Naruto made, thus it ended up with me calling up a rat in the Feds.

The dial tone rung in my ear before he finally picked up. "What?" He answered.

A snarl came from my throat. "Don't what me bitch, so watch who the fuck your talking to!"

"Nigga you called my phone with your dumbass bullshit! I can have your ass thrown in jail right now for no fucking reason if I wanted Bitch!" He roared.

I had to lean away from the phone as he continued to slander my name in complete filth. Smirking slightly, I put my ear back to the phone when I heard his voice start to falter and become hoarse.

"You done Itachi?" I asked.

I heard something shatter in the background and smirked even more. "Yeah, I'm fine. You gonna tell me why your calling my phone so late?"

Sighing inwardly, I already knew I was putting my own brother in much more deeper shit than he asked for (he never asked, he just pulled through for me when I needed him to) ,but this was a different story. We-no. I was playing with someone that could very well at some point get me killed and dumped in a gutter.

"I need your help. A cover up more like it" I managed to get out.

He sighed heavily over the phone and was silent for a moment, his disappointment never showed through his words but his silence. 

"What the hell did I tell you Sasuke?! I told you not to get involved with him ,but you did anyway! Look, I know how hard it is but you could've came to me!" He yelled.

"I'm already in too deep Itachi! You really think I'm gonna come to you for money when your still trying to pay off the bounty over your head?!" I yelled back at him.

His end went silent. "You thought I wouldn't find out? Every big fish out there wants you dead because you keep putting their men in jail! So tell me again why I should come to you for money at all?...all I need is a cover up" I said lowering my voice.

He sniffed angrily and banged his fist on something. "For what Sasuke?!"

I closed my eyes and breathed out, trying to hold my anger. "Naruto took out another underling tonight...he was a bad leg ,but he had a lot of connections and Naruto's head might be on a silver platter by tomorrow"

After more yelling and cursing, Itachi finally cooled off enough to talk to me again. "You have no idea how much shit your trekking through right now" he snarled.

I know he couldn't see me doing this ,but I was nodding my head in aggreement with him as he continued to reprimand me over the phone.

"Your putting me in an even more tight spot Sasuke! People are already after me because I keep busting their balls when it comes to their men, how do you think they would feel if I'm basically giving Naruto a gold fucking pass to do what he wants?!" He yelled.

I put my forehead in my hand in frustration. "You don't think I know what type of trouble this puts you in? It kills me to even be calling you to just ask you for a cover up instead of how your day was!"

"Then STOP fucking asking!" he shouted.

That was it, I had had it with the whole bullshit of the situation. The only thing I could take my frustrations out on was the small flip phone in my hand.

*CRASH!*

The phone shattered into little pieces on the floor against the wall, the light on the multiple screens flickered and died. The only family I had left, had a bounty dangling over his head, while I'm digging my hands into blood mixed with shit trying to help him. What the fuck am I gonna do?

The first thing in order though, was to contact Naruto and tell him I won't be able to get the cover up he wanted. Though it looks like I'm not gonna be able to do that because I had to go and smash the thing into smithereens. 

We're still gonna have to hide the damn body somewhere.

"Where are we suppose to put this?" a underling asked.

He was talking about the body, but he coded his words just in case the place was bugged in any way (which I already knew it wasn't because I had Itachi search the place up down for anything before hand).

I looked behind him to see another pawn was helping him carry the body by it's...still seeping head (or whats left of it anyway).

"Throw it away, there's no use for it anymore" I answered.

He nodded and helped the other employee tote the dead body out the back way of the building. Sighing, I knew my shift for tonight was over (it ended thirty minutes ago actually, but the person who was suppose to take my place hadn't showed up yet).

I walked outside into the bone chilling air. Pulling out my car keys to my Mercedez and opening up the trunk to put away my briefcase, I originally had plans of just driving straight home but thought about stopping at a bar first.

Hopping in the driver's seat, I put the key in the ignition and started up the engine. The car rumbled to life and growled the rest of the way down the road.

* * *

_Dirty Cop_

_Sasuke's line went completely dead and I put my head on the table in front of me. I was still at the station working a late shift so everyone else there was looking at me as if I had thrown a baby out the window. _

_I was lucky they hadn't heard any part of our conversation. "Get your asses back to fucking work!" I yelled._

_They scrambled to find something to do (some just left all together) until there was about eight of us still at office. Sighing, I went to the door of my office and closed it, silence engulfing me and the room I stood in._

_Glancing at the golden plaque on the wall, I slowly read my full name in black cursive writing. Gritting my teeth, I ripped the plaque off the wall and threw it at the far wall at the other side of the room. It cracked on impact and dropped on the ground beneath my desk._

_My back fell against the wall, and slowly slid down to the bottom. This damn bounty has been following me around for the past four years, and the price gets bumped up every six months. _

_I remember last year when I was twenty dollars from paying off the whole thing, when all of a sudden it bumped up by one hundred thousand dollars. __That in itself almost drove me insane and made me want to just offer myself up on a silver platter to Pein. After all, he's the one that put the hit out on me anyway._

_My brain ached with the memories of us two together as buds eight years ago._

_We both graduated from highschool, together. We both joined the force, together. We both shared the same dreams but now..._

_The office next to mine still remained vacant and cleaned out, the only thing that's left is the gold plated name tag that says 'Yahiko Pein' on it. No one was allowed to move into that office and no one ever requested to, it was like the room itself was cursed or some shit like that._

_No matter what the room always took on a very cold draft and just felt unearthly and troublesome inside. Either way, no one was allowed in. The very room itself wouldn't keep anyone else inside of it but Pein._

* * *

**_Lost Friend_**

**_My hand wrapped around my glass of vodka with a slice of pineapple. One of my bitches snaked her silky arm around my neck and down my chest, her breast pressing down hard on my back._**

**_As usual, this did nothing for me. Only the vodka on my lips gave me a certain high she would never be able to give me. _**

**_"The fuck do you want bitch?" I calmly asked._**

**_I felt her body shiver and she slowly retracted her arm, putting two steps of a distance between herself and I._**

**_"I'm sorry if I bothered you...I just..." She mumbled._**

**_I finished my shot of vodka and threw the glass at her feet, the little shards shattered all over her and she yelped in pain. Getting up, I grabbed her roughly by her jaw and put enough pressure on it to make her start crying._**

**_"What did I say about addressing me?" I demanded._**

**_She started to wail and I had to slap an answer out of her. "What the fuck did I just ask you?!" I yelled._**

**_She flinched. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry daddy!" She wailed._**

**_I threw her on the floor and went back to my personal bar, there I ordered another shot of vodka from another bitch I owned._**

**_"Another thing...why the fuck aren't you fucking working?!" I shouted without looking at her._**

**_With a incoherent response she hurried out of the room, her pumps going click clack and echoing off the walls. _**

**_I sighed, yelling wasn't really me, nor was it me to hit a woman. But in order to get things done...they had to fear me, and no matter what I'm going to maintain __the image I created._**

* * *

**_XOXOXOXO_**

**_A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter of cold champagne^^ I made it long so you guys would be happy too. In case you didn't catch on, the story just introduced Naruto (the drug lord), Sasuke (man with scarred hands), Itachi (dirty cop), and Pein (lost friend)._**

**_Another thing I hoped you noticed was that every character has something to do with the other in some way, further explanation will play out in the story later on. This was just a heads up. Thank you for reading and please R&R :3_**


	3. Night Shift

Night Shift

**Drug Lord**

**Music drummed loud in my ears, this didn't phase me in the least, but the sound was unpleasant. The cigar I recently had went straight to the floor, and under my foot. As soon as my face made an appearance in the strip, everyone stopped their drunk talkings and laughter and stared at me with a certain level of fear.**

**The girls on the poles that use to work for me all of a sudden had to go backstage for something. The owner, who was getting a dance done for him by his own employee, saw me and stood up. He walked over to me and offered out his hand, I looked down at it as if someone shitted in someone else's hands and then that person started clapping.**

**He retrieved his hand awkwardly, a bead of sweat breaking out on his forehead. "I will say I'm very honored that you would grace me with your presense in my strip- **

**I gritted my teeth and grabbed him by his face and shoved him to the ground, every table in the strip shook violently as his body made impact with the floor. He groaned out in pain; a small puddle of blood leaking from his head.**

**I spat right next to his head in distaste. "Did I ask for a welcoming party? I don't believe so...if your smart you'll stay on the ground where you belong until I leave" I growled.**

**He groaned back in response and I was a hairline close to stomping his face in when I decided against it. I hadn't even had a drink yet, yet here I am about to kill someone in the strip bar. I grunted, I might as well lessen Sasuke's load anyway.**

**Looking down at the owner's body, I memorized his face. Just in case I needed to kill the bitch later on and he decides to make a run for it. Hmmm, he has a rough beard and from the way his breath and attire smells, he's a frequent smoker and drinker.**

**His hair was a dark hue and spiked at the top, what a mess. Stepping over his body, I made my way straight over to the bar. **

**Attending the bar was a blonde girl with pigtails, she had height on her; about 5'7 and seemed to have an attitude about her (anyone could tell this by the way she rolled her eyes at anyone that addressed her, she just plain glared at anyone that came her way).**

**She spotted me waiting and looking upon her, I watched as her eyes did an up and down motion then her cheeks lighted up with color. Did I really have to say anything? No, girls and women alike just loved the sight of me.**

**"What would you like?" She asked nervously.**

**I gave her a smile and a wink as I took my time ordering. "Two shots of Brandy and a shot of Scotch would be nice"**

**Her eyes widened a little and she giggled a bit. "Trying to get hammered tonight I see" **

**I don't know what it was with me, when it came to stupid bitches like men I have no problem blowing their brains out with my favorite magnum. Whenever it came down to the women though...I had sort of soft spot for them, sure, I had my share of whores and prostitutes but not often did I mistreat them.**

**Shaking my head I secretly eyed the whole bottle of scotch as she poured. "Just starters to loosen me up, I'm expecting good shows tonight...there's been a lot of talk about this place"**

**She stopped pouring for a brief moment, a grimace passing over her face like a veil. "Well, you may be disappointed tonight" **

**My brow furrowed in confusion. "And why is that?"**

**Her face then contorted into a cruel smile. "The man attractions are off for tonight" **

**I fake pouted and she looked up at me only to giggle. "But why? I was looking forward to it" **

**She shook her head and handed me my three shots. "They've been working over time because of the amount of men that come to see their shows, they hadn't taken a single break since they started...one of them collapsed out of exhaustion" **

**My eyebrows lifted as I brought my cup to my lips. Fainted out of exhaustion? I looked down at the still laying body of the owner, of course he was a scumbag. Yes, I took lives but did he have to be a douche to the women?**

**The bartender girl continued. "Angel and Sugar, that's their names. They're the main thing of this whole strip. Sugar has been here from the start and helped the boss build this place from the ground up, but Angel...she's probably the most tragic of them all"**

**As intrigued as I was already, the clock was ticking down for me to get back to work and make sure everyone back at the warehouse was under control. After that, I can head back home and finally get a good nights rest.**

**I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote my 'name' and number down, handing it to her. Color rose to her cheeks, but I had to nip that in the bud then.**

**"Please. Don't think anything about this...just call me when the place is really jumping" I looked back at the still body of the owner. "make sure you get some ice for that guy he may still be out either that or I may have killed him"**

**She smiled at me and deep down I wished that the owner really was dead, but then Sasuke would start bitchin' after that, there would be no guarantee that he would still be alive either.**

**I tipped the girl a hundred dollar bill and finished off my shots, I got up to leave and she came around the bar to brush off my coat. She tugged on my coat and whispered in my ear.**

**"My actual name is Temari. Call me Lola though" she mused.**

**My eyebrows rose. To give your real name to another in this towngestures extreme act of trust. How could she trust someone like me? The word death and drug overdose was practically written on my forehead and hidden in the smile I bestowed upon countless numbers of women everyday.**

**For a second, I thought to return the favor and give her my real name but again. That was a fucked idea.**

**"For a stripper...you gain more trouble than your worth" I snickered.**

**Her eyes sparkled as she watched me turn away from her and leave. There's no need for certain unnessecary deaths like her tonight.**

* * *

**_Lost Friend_**

**_My eyes flew open._**

**_I awoke in my bed, slightly startled, my head was fuzzy with memories on how I really got here. Looking next to me, a random whore of mine, slept soundly. Strangely, her back had scratches instead of mine...this confused me._**

**_My foot connected with her bare back in a slam, I heard something make a popping noise and she awoke screaming out in pain._**

**_"Get the fuck out of my bed! Did I ask for a fucking sleepover? Get your ass the fuck outta here before I fucking bash your fucking head in with a fucking brick!" I hollered._**

**_She nodded holding her back in pain, and hobbled out of my room stark naked. I snorted, I probably would've done the same if I was kicked so hard so early in the morning._**

**_Yawning, I blinked the blur from my eyes- or at least tried to. I was so hungover that I didn't really know I was hungover, it was like the drunk stage was still in effect even though it was the next day. Even my headache was numbed from the murderous amounts of liquor._**

**_Laying back down in my bed with a flop, I yanked the blankets back over my face trying to block out the morning sunshine...it turned my whole plain room into a bright orange._**

* * *

**_The next time my eyes re-opened it was pitch black._**

**_Of course I remembered to yank the blankets from off my face. I growled and realized I slept the day away...the moon was shining into my room!_**

**_"Fucking bullshit..." I muttered while getting dressed._**

**_I grabbed my keys off the table in the living room and flew down the stairs to my front door. Yanking it open and closing it behind me, I looked the door and beeped my Aston Martin to life._**

**_"No doubt shit is going to be fucked up by the time I get there..." I muttered._**

**_My 'buisness' couldn't function without it's head, it could but I like it better with me as its face and leader._**

**_Unlike the other big fishes out there, like The Blood Lord, I'm the only one with a board of advisors. My board voted on certain decisions that could either take me up or take me down, either way I still get the last say so on anything and everything._**

**_I glanced down at my phone and I missed a total of forty five calls. Damn! Who the fuck calls someone that much?! I don't care if it is an emergency don't blow up my phone like that._**

**_Getting deeper into detail, I realized that all the calls were from the same person. Kakazu._**

* * *

_A Man With Scarred Hands_

_I finally ,after a long night of work with Naruto, got home. Again, I ended up putting Itachi in a bad spot. Naruto thought it would be a good idea to have a shoot-off in the warehouse where one of us would stand in the hallway, while he tries to shoot the pencil off our heads..._

_1) he's a surprisingly good shot_

_2) one of the underlings ended up getting a bullet through his eye..._

_Naruto swore up and down that he actually missed, after getting a backwards insult from someone else on the situation...he got a bullet through the head._

_Yup, Naruto is a damn good shot._

_I didn't even bother to take off my clothes as I slipped and stumbled into my bed. My bones ached from all the work Naruto had me do, which included some murdering and drug smuggling. Right about now America and Cuba were our greatest clients._

_Putting my hand over my eyes, I breathed out a sigh. In my mind I knew I shouldn't do it, shouldn't give in to the call that beckons me into it's cold embrace. So far, I've been able to keep my hidden addiction at bay but now stress was amplifying the call. My body yearned and howled for it...I shouldn't do it._

_Getting up quickly, my eyes glossed over slightly in anticipation. This will be my last time...my stupid coniousness echoed those same words to me over and over in my head, right, that's where I head it from...last Tuesday night._

_Opening up my closet, I looked for it. My lips and tongue went dry once I spotted it. There, in the deepest abyss of my closet, was a fairly old trunk. With much required effort I dragged the 500 pound thing into my room and the middle of the red carpet._

_Gritting my teeth in pain, I yanked the key out of an empty tooth canal in my mouth. Yes, I went to great extremes to keep my key hidden and untouchable from others except me. With millions of bills, I got surgery done to alter the growth of a single tooth near the back of my mouth. They yanked out a healthy tooth and drilled further down, making a nice sizeable hole._

_After that, they placed small metal plates on all sides inside the hole, disabling another tooth from growing in. After that they gave me a small cap that would cover the hole, and inside that hole I placed the key._

_Turning it, a sigh of relief escaped my mouth when my fears weren't proven (the trunk lock jamming or something like that). Opening the trunk, the smell of cocaine, meth, and marijuana filled the room (I'll have to spray the whole house over after this)._

_Grabbing a solid ten pounder of cocaine and marijuana, I closed the trunk with the back of my foot (it locked by itself automatically whenever I closed it again). I set the piles on my bed and looked around for my razor and sniffer (that's what I call it so don't fucking judge me). _

_After ruining my whole house twice looking for the sniffer part of the equation, I ended up returning to my room empty handed and pissed the hell off. Just when I want to get my high on I lose my sniffer...whatever I'll improvise for now. _

_My hands shook as I tore apart the wrappings of plastic around the drugs. Bits and pieces of the hard material chipped off and onto my bed, I didn't care, as long as I got the high I needed then...and only then will I get rid of it._

_Taking my index finger, I carefully slid up along the hard white material. It's powdery form stuck to my skin and I eagerly put it in my mouth, another small pile I formed...I sniffed roughly up my nose. _

_Ugggghhh...my nose felt like it was on fire! My vision was already starting to distort and make me think weird things. _

_"Only a side affect" I reminded myself. But it seemed so real._

_Bright colors were swarming around me, illuminating my room without my consent, I felt really happy and giddy. I looked back down at the big pile before me and shook my hands together...alright now onto the meth._

_I chuckled out loud as I revised the number one rule Naruto told every single one of us the very first day of the job. Never smoke, consume, shoot up, or sniff your own supply._

_"Don't blow your own supply" I repeated. _

* * *

Angel

I howled almost all night in pain as Hinata tried her best to treat me. She whispered small gentle apologies as she applied the ailment onto my aching back.

Tears stremed down my face as I roughly bit my bottom lip. 'It hurts...it hurts so much!' I repeated over and over in my head.

When Hinata was done with my treatment, she walked over to the other side of the room to get the small roll of bandages sitting on a shelf. Gently waking me out of my comatose haze, she coaxed me to painfully sit up so she could wrap the bandages around my lower back and torso.

After that painful process was over, she got me to lay on my stomach and my face resting on my cheek.

"I can't believe what's happening to us...what the hell is going on?!" she asked nervously.

She looked into my eyes, her dark eyes looking into my green ones for any sort of answer that may help us get out of here alive, but found none.

Her sad smile touched her eyes and face again like it always did whenever she told me we would have to put up with anything in our way. Seeing this 'smile' let me know that whatever hope she had, had just died and was put to rest. I didn't want to see the spark in her eyes die again.

With shaky hands, I reached out for hers. Her eyebrows shot up in confusion and she put her hand in mine gently. I squeezed it hard to put some reassurance into her...it didn't work.

"I know your in pain right now" she gently brushed some of my pink hair out of my face. "get some sleep honey"

Tears trickled from the corner of my eyes as her soft lips met my cheek. I heard her sigh and flop on the love couch with a heap. She began to cough up a fit when dust rose into the air, finally she got comfortable and soon fell asleep.

My mind replayed all the previous events leading up to this moment

* * *

*12 Hours Earlier*

Everything was going fine. The club wasn't really bustling like it usually was tonight, so that meant that us ladies could just sit around and do nothing while ordering free drinks. The boss wasn't really happy about this, but there really wasn't anything he could do considering it was a Sunday, and people had work tomorrow.

A small group of guys walked in, there was about twelve of them in total and clearly they were drunk. I eyed Hinata from the other side of the club and she nodded back at me wearily.

"Let's get things hot and steamy girls!" I yelled out.

All the girls yelled back either a sassy 'yes ma'm' or a nod. Every girl occupied a pole and did their thing, while Hinata and I attended both bars because the actual bartender girls had their day off today.

The guys hooted at every girl that passed by and soon, the group split up into three smaller groups, each holding four guys. One group headed over towards Hinata, the other towards me, and the last group went out towards the other girls dancing.

I plastered on my fake smile and turned my attention to the guys in front of me, undressing me with their eyes.

"Would you guys like anything?" I asked.

They looked at eachother ,but didn't respond to my question. I rolled my eyes and took time to study their features. They weren't anything magnificent ,but maybe two out of the four actually caught my eye.

One had deep red hair (which had to be dyed) and deep ocean blue eyes, his biceps bulged slightly from underneath his black v-neck, and a black studded belt held up his already sagging blue jeans.

He caught me checking out his worth and gave me a wink, I offered no response and let my eyes drift to the other guy that caught my eye earlier.

Blonde ashy hair, streaked with black, with deep green eyes peered up at me from under his bangs. Those green eyes of his looked into mine with smite and anger...well, someone must not have great memories with strippers.

He wasn't muscular like his red head friend, actually he was more on the lean side than on the muscular. A loosened dark gray tie, disheveled gray suit..and a dark object poking out from the front of his pants near his belt.

My whole body went rigid with alarm. This guy had a gun inside the club! I looked down at the floor hesitantly, the large red button gleamed back up at me. Looking back up at the blondie, his shake of the head let me know that whatever I did next would determine my life.

I swallowed and turned around, heading towards the tequila. I got four shot glasses and poured the tequila into them messily, then I shoved them towards the guys without bothering to distribute them properly.

Wiping my hands on the stupid cheerleader outfit I was wearing, I proceeded to walk to Hinata's side of the bar.

"Hey! Where are you going?" The blonde guy asked.

Turning around, I didn't care if he had a stupid gun or not now, he was annoying the shit out of me. I let a glare touch my facial features.

"If you really must know, I'm going over there to check on my friend." I snapped.

His eyebrows rose as he drew the shot glass to his lips.

"Attitude much?" The red head smirked. He was cute sure, but his kind was annoying too.

"Stop wasting my time, hurry up and drink and get the fuck out. I'm ready to go home" I half yelled.

His eyebrows came down making him glare, I rolled my eyes and walked over to Hinata. She looked up at me and unlocked the little door to let me behind the bar with her.

"Getting annoying aren't they?" She muttered.

I nodded. "Yeah, I don't know what's with the blonde one over there but he has a gun"

A glass shattered on the floor and a slight pain skittered across the skin of my feet. Looking up, I saw Hinata's rigid body and wide fearful eyes. That's when I remembered...Hinata had a deep fear of guns after watching her immediate family get shot to death.

A cold sweat broke out over her face, making her eyes appear hollow. The guy in front of her furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey is she alright?" He asked me.

I nodded alittle too eagerly. "Yeah she's fine, just alittle sick. Don't worry"

I led her away from the bars and backstage near the poles.

Backstage she finally seemed to come out of her trance. Her eyes darted about wildly, as if some invisible attacker was out to get her at any given moment.

I shook her a little. "Hey! Hey. snap out of it"

Her bottom lip made a weird quivering movement and I was a hairline close to slapping her.

"Look, everything will be fine. How about you go dance and I'll keep your guys busy at the bar. Ok?"

I grabbed her by the chin and made her look at me, her eyes swirled with confusion and fear. Sighing and licking my lips, I forced my lips on hers and forced open her mouth with my tongue. She made a sudden squeak but didn't pull away.

When I was done assaulting her mouth, I pulled away and stared at her. Her eyes were wide with an emotion I couldn't pinpoint, redness colored her cheeks and swollen lips.

She shuddered terribly and pulled her long hair behind her ears, something she use to do whenever she was incredibly nervous or embarrassed.

"Why..Wh-y did you d-do that?" She looked away.

I smiled at her pitifully and gently touched her face. Her face lit up with an even deeper shade of red. "I had to pull you out of your pit of despair didn't I?"

"I'm sorry I just-

I waved my hand away from the subject. "It's ok. I know your afraid, but you have me ok? I'll protect you because your my girl through thick and thin"

She smiled at me and stood up and gave me hug, it was tight and very short.

"Hopefully they all clear out soon, I'm really tired" she mused lightly.

Rolling my eyes, I nodded in agreement. She was preaching to the choir really, we all were extremely tired.

We both looked at eachother in alarm when the sound of tinkling glass shattered somewhere, and voices raised far above the inside level.

"What the hell is going on out there?" I muttered.

Hinata shook her head in silence, I sighed and we both walked out together. Once out, the stage lights hit Hinata in the face. She squinted against it and that's when I noticed the unearthly pale parlor of her usually rosy skin tone. Why the hell was she so pale?

I looked down and saw the thinning skin across her ribs and stomach, which seemed to be sunken in. Really wanting to ask her about it right then and there, I knew we had to hurry and figure something out for the current situation.

Aparrently, only two groups out of the three joined back together while the smaller group of four seemed ostracized and singled out; hostile too.

"Alright what's going on?!" I yelled at them.

They turned to me and Hinata and glowered at us. Whatever the hell this was, was making our shift longer than what it had to be, laying down in my decent bed sounded like heaven right about now.

The blonde guy who had the gun, who's name I didn't care for, walked up to me and the rest of the guys fell silent as he spoke.

"Look, I don't know what type of place your running here and I really don't care but-

Everything from that point on was a big black blur, like a scene from a movie was just cut out from the story. I'd didn't care, as long as I didn't have to remember this horrible night.

All I could remember was that she was so pale looking and didn't seem to be getting enough food or rest in her. She became either too hungry to sleep or too sleepy to eat.

A disturbance amongst the other girls is what got my attention, near the walkway laid Hinata's sprawled body, she was quickly taken back stage to try and be revived but the show still had to go on...the boss demanded it.

That left me to fend for myself this time...alone. Never would I have thought that I relied on Hinata for survival until now.

Once I did my job and the show was over, all the men in the club cleared out...all except one.

My fears clouding over everything in my mind, I hadn't noticed the last client trying to gain my attention.

"Excuse me...excuse me?" He gently grabbed hold of my arm.

I looked down at the hand that prevented me from seeing if Hinata was ok, and scowled at it. He quickly retreated his hand and cleared his throat, I waited and waited for him to tell me what he wanted but his silence continued.

"Well?...What the fuck do you want?!" I hollered.

He jumped slightly and fumbled around with his words, he tripped and stumbled over everything he was trying to say...further pissing me off.

"Look, unless you don't want to get your ass whooped or dead in a hole I suggest you get out of here..as you can see we're closing" I growled.

He looked into my eyes earnestly before I finally left him there and went towards the back of the club.

My eyes watered and my bottom lip trembled. "Sugar? Sugar!" I called out.

Nothing. There was no sign of anyone anywhere, thus making my hyperventilation process start. Where was she? I'm pretty sure I saw Tiff help carry her to the back as well after she fainted, but there was no sign of her either.

_"Help us!"_

My human instinct for survival kicked in and immediately told me to run, and get as far away from the situation as possible. It got harder for me to actually do that when I kept imagining Hinata's frightened eyes, and her lips set into a thin grim line.

Biting my lip furiously, I knew what I was about to do now...would be the stupidest thing I've ever done.

"Sugar!" I called.

The pleading continued and I followed it all the way towards the huge storage room in the back of the club. The closer I got to the voice, the less it sounded like Hinata. So then...who was crying out for the help?

_"Please...please help us. Help me!"_

Whoever was the owner of the voice broke down into muffled, forced sobs. My slow, wary footsteps broke into a nervous full blown sprint as I ran towards the source of the sobs.

The sobs continued to echo off the walls of the hallway I ran down. Something seemed though...did the hallway just get...longer? The more I ran the farther the exit seemed away from me. Everything spun around me and next my face connected with the cold hard floor. What the hell was going on? Did...someone spike my drink?

Every other limb attached to my body went completely numb, and soon..the cold, deathly feeling of paralyzation settled in from my neck down. I shivered and cried out in terror, when two dark black boots stepped into my vision.

With a grunt of effort, I tried my best to turn my head towards the direction of my advisary only to be kicked in the face. My teeth smashed down hard into my tongue and I yelped out in pain, blood trickled from my forehead and from my mouth.

A strong hand snatched my hair up into a fist and I groaned out in pain.

"I don't remember telling you to do that, therefore, you had to be punished. Anyways, I'll allow you to know this. You now belong to me, in body and mind, everything you do will be for my benefit and mine alone. Understand?" He growled.

I slowly spit out the remaining blood in my mouth, it lingered on my lips before finally rolling down my chin then down my throat. "Screw you" I muttered.

He chuckled and dropped my hair from his grasp, my face connected with the ground (again) and my head ached in protest.

"That's good. It's nice to know you have some life in you" he chuckled again.

My vision started to blur and turn dark around the edges. Then a sharp hard hit of his forearm came down on my back. The pain was so intense that I fell into unconiousness soon after.

* * *

Sugar

Poor girl...it was so sad. Her whole life, was like a horror movie on replay and there was nothing she could do to stop watching the film. It was her life now, I'm sure her mother wanted the best for her...hell everyone's parents wanted the best for them.

Sakura's eyes welled up with tears again, pain must have returned back into her body. I quickly got up and headed for the already coming apart shelf, grabbing the pain killers on top.

"Don't start crying on me girl, I got the pills right here ok?" I reassured her.

She nodded and did her best to lift up and receive her medicine. I almost cried when she struggled to no avail to lift herself up, I was her bestfriend and I could do nothing to protect her from something so much darker than what this place had to offer.

After taking her pills she went back to sleep a little more peacefully, the side effect to these pills must have been sleep; I figured she's been sleeping on and off for fourteen hours.

Looking around, I had to figure out a way to get out of here. One thing that a lot of girls gave up were their brains. They turned themselves into brainless whores and let the men just do whatever they liked, they didn't need to be doped up to act the way they do. Not me, if you could think your way out of certain situations then you eventually think your way out of anything.

The very room itself was like a horror setting. The walls were made out of a pale wood color, the floors were wood too and it creaked with every steps made, cockroaches roamed freely about (I was use to places infested with bugs), cracks and tears in the floor and ceiling decorated every piece of the room, flies feasted upon rotting meat in what was suppose to be a makeshift kitchen, and I don't even want to describe the toilet, bathroom, and shower (I'd rather not bathe for weeks or pee on myself than go in that hell hole).

Another bothersome fact was, there was no windows, no vents, and no holes big enough to fit through for any means of escape. The only way in or out was the very front door, that seemed to be carved out of mahangony and very fancy apart from the fast of the place. A double bolted lock occupied the inside and very much likely the outside too. I almost wanted to scream out in frustration, there really was...no way to get out of here.

Sakura stirred in her sleep, softly talking to herself in her bliss filled sleep. Unfortunately for her, when she woke up it'll be waking up into a prison.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()

_A/N: hey guys ^^ pretty long chapter yes? I know it took me...2 weeks? Yeah I was being lazy as hell and I'm sorry. Anyways finals start tomorrow and my school is going into total lockdown for the stupid occasion. So yeah it's crunch time ^^ Anyways, I'm sure you guys are having a mini heart attack about Hinata and Sakura's living conditions right? I would die staying there too xD Wish me luck for finals! :D_


	4. Lockdown

Lockdown

A man with scarred hands

Morning. The sun was up...or was it night? I couldn't tell. There was multiple colors swirling around my vision and room. Green, purple, orange (the sun I presume), white- almost silver (the moon maybe? Fuck it, I don't care anymore). My eyes were burning madly and my body felt like it was drifting in water. I was too smart to know that this was all just part of the high...or..err downfall of the high?

Wheres my phone? Is that what's ringing? Or was that also part of the..the downfall of high? Uggggghhhh I'm so confused! Hell what day is it? and what is the fucking time?!

I sat up in my bed (with much effort) and scratched my bed head. My bangs flopped in my eyesight and I was so close to just cutting the shit off completely. Damn, maybe I should get a haircut.

A wicked headache pulsed in the back of my head just then, what the fuck? Did I drink too? My god,...just how fucked am I? Holding my head with one hand, I stumbled out of my room towards the kitchen for some sprite when I felt an ominous presense. You know? Like in the horror movies just before Jason comes out and stabs the bitch to death?

The dumbasses start calling out 'hello?' and all that shit because they take it upon themselves to investigate the situation. Then 'BAM' straight in the fucking mouth! They could've lived for a couple of minutes longer if they'd stayed quiet ,but no! Scream your position out to a knife wielding psychopath.

Thats when I covered my mouth in disdain. I just realized I had already yelled out 'who's there'. I wanted to punch myself in the face just then. There's one thing I do know though...someone is in my fucking house. Hopefully someone doesn't say 'the call is coming from inside the house' if some bitch says that their getting shot on the spot.

* * *

_Dirty Cop_

_The smoke wafted in the air. Looking around, I realized that the smoke was everywhere in the room. There was so much of it that it had no where else to go and just floated there, like a poisonous cloud. I breathed the already smoked smoke in and out again. There's good and bad recycling...I don't count this as a necessarily 'bad' method, that's when I spotted the dozens upon dozens of discarded cigarettes in the trash. Tch, whatever, screw my health. _

_My phone rung and I rolled my eyes. It was probably Sasuke with another murder case. I let it ring for a couple of seconds and waited for it to ring again. Breathing out a perfect ring, I waited. It rung again, it must be important so I answered it._

_"What?" I answered passively._

_There was heavy breathing on the other line before he finally said something. "B-breath- boss you gott get here fast"_

_I blinked a couple of times before my brain registered who the hell I was taking to. "Deidara?" I asked._

_"Yeah! Who'd you think it was? Anyways, you gotta hurry up and get in here. We've got Uzamaki in for questioning." He told me hurriedly._

_My eyes widened, I almost dropped my cellphone on the wooden floor. I gulped and took deep breaths, I couldn't believe this. "Are you positively sure that you have the right person?" I asked, my voice slightly wavering._

_He cleared his throat. "Positive. It took awhile ,but we got the files on him through Germany. Turns out that the only reason it took so long to get them is because he's not originally from here..plus as we all know, our station is pretty crappy" he cleared his throat again, briefly greeting someone as he did so. "We had to dig deep with this one. Apparently he fucked up in his native country (Germany) and had to jet for that time being. He was a lot bigger there than here (surprisingly) and had to cut all of his loose ends, that's why he's here. A new start, a bigger empire, but starting small."_

_It's him, we finally finally caught him. Hopefully, we have enough evidence against him to actually prove anything ,but until then I have to get down to the station. The Blood Lord, is notorious in our small little city. It'd be good rep with the higher ups in the larger countries if we caught him, though they may be small time to them but its serious for us._

_I grabbed my keys and headed for the door. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Until then, keep him there and **don't** let him out of your sight!"_

* * *

**Drug Lord**

****foot note: This is before Deidara makes the call to Itachi, but after Naruto gets arrested****

**I gave them my most annoyed look I could give them. They not only took my most prized possession (.44 magnum) ,but they also put me in cuffs just for 'questioning'. I really wanted to kill every single one of these fuckers working here.**

**The blonde haired tranny looking asshole that was asking for a slap came up to me. They sat me by myself in this room with dim lights, it looked like a place you'd happily rape a toddler. I could also tell the walls were sound proof.**

**"I suppose you already know what I'm going to ask you" he said seriously.**

**I sneered at him. "It wouldn't be my first time being in here cock sucker"**

**His facial expression didn't change. "Your insults aren't helping your case you know" **

**I made a 'fucking obviously' look on my face and flicked him off. "Your shit worth comebacks aren't helping _your_ case either. I don't have the time nor patience for your bullshit"**

**He rose his eyebrow. "Oh? and what exactly are you in such a rush to get back to anyway?" He asked.**

**The lie came out so clearly, so flawlessly, so effortlessly that I almost believed it myself. "Back to the strip ofcourse, the chicks are hot (not to mention flexy) and my troubles float away" **

**He smirked and rolled his eyes. "At six thirty in the morning? There's only one strip here and three others outside of the city and this one closes at ten. So don't try to sell me your shit" **

**I smirked back at him also. "Well someone's been hanging out with the owner of the place till closing time huh? Didn't know he swung that way, but I always had a feeling" **

**His blank expression turned into an angry one and it pleased me. Ohhhh how he squirms in his own skin, writhe little sheep, writhe in front of the butcher (cue maniacal evil laughter here). **

**"With that attitude, you can rot your ass here all night!" he yelled. **

**With each word he spoke (yelled) he got closer to my face, his breath smelt like coffee and cigarettes mixed with fried pussy. I politely pulled my face back away from his, and proceeded with my verbal attack on him.**

**"On what charges ?" I asked.**

**He sneered at me again before smirking at me. "I don't always have to have a reason. Everyone already knows what type of business you do around here and no one will protest to your stay here" he chuckled at this. "Now stay put while I make a call" **

**He left the room and closed the door behind him. I almost tore down the whole room in my anger. That little just-hired-tranny-looking cop wants to fuck with me?! He has no idea who the fuck he's dealing with!**

****30 mins later****

**A new face came into the small room. Red head, blue eyes, lean build, seems straight enough. He peered at me curiously before a look of realization touched his face, but only for a second. He flipped through the little chart he had in his hand and stared blandly at it. **

**"You don't seem to have any records or info on you. Why is that? If I can recall, everyone working in this station has arrested you at least three times. Strange." He spoke quietly.**

**I was already annoyed that I had to stay here longer than I had to, and now this dumbass wants to come in and talk to himself?! I don't fucking think so. **

**"Oi! Who the fuck are you talking to?! Even if you were talking to me I still don't want to listen to your mouth speaking words! Get the fuck out of my sight!" I yelled.**

**He stopped doodling on the stupid chart and glared down at me (I'm sitting down). He pulled out a fine ass desert eagle so fast that I instinctly flinched at the fast movement, and the end of the barrel was pointed straight in the side of my head. **

**I chuckled and looked him straight in the eye. "Go on little sheep, nows your chance" **

**His finger placed itself on the lever, but he retracted the gun from its position and back into it's harness as fast as it came. **

**He glowered at me until he finally spoke. "Your not going to put me on the same level as these other bastards that'll put up with your bullshit. Unlike them, I don't care what happens to you nor who's doing it. To hell if I get locked up doing it myself" **

**I smirked up at him jingled the cuffs on my wrists in front of his face. "Do you honestly think I give a shit? I never have and I never will, I'm just offering a service. It's only logical that _every_ need be met by men _and_ women. I am that person who's willing to provide that service" **

**He surprisingly nodded at this, and tousled his hair alittle before walking out the door. What in the hell was that about?**

* * *

Angel

My eyes fluttered open. Now that my senses were up and running, I was reminded that my back was in terrible condition. Whatever that bastard did to me...may cause me to never dance or walk again. I don't know this for sure (and god forbhappens whats actually wrong) ,but every time I move my back in any way it sends waves of agony throughout my body.

The pain was getting really intense now. If someone asked 'on a scale of one to ten how much does it hurt?' I'd punch them in the face and scream at them. This really fucking hurts. Tears came towards the corner of my eyes and escaped out and onto my cheeks.

Is Hinata even awake yet? I wonder how she's doing...

Ever since last night, I never got to take a real look around my surroundings. It was like out of a horror movie. Everything was dirty and disgusting, hell this bed I was laying on smelt like piss and had what looked like dried blood stains all over it. I wonder if this is where they torture people...

There was no need for _that_ thought, great, I just scared the shit out of myself.

I lifted my head slightly to spare my back of any pain what so ever. From what I could see, Hinata was restlessly writhing in her sleep. I would go over to her and at least try to soothe her troubles ,but in this condition, I wasn't able to do anything.

Shit, I really had to piss. There would be no way in fucking hell would I risk my back trying to move around ,nor from what I could smell (even if my back was in normal condition) would I use the atrocious bathroom.

What was that? Air? There was a mild draft coming from somewhere in the mildly large place Hinata and I were being kept in. If there's air able to let itself into the building then there has to be a way out, otherwise, air wouldn't be able to get into the room. The question is, where is the draft coming from?

* * *

**_Lost Friend_**

**_The meeting was over and I felt relieved. I really needed to retire to my room and in my bed, but not before I collected my daily revenue from the girls. _**

**_On my way to the brothel that I owned, my cellphone rung. Rolling my eyes, I hastily picked up my phone as I walked briskly in the cold. _**

**_"This better be damn good" I growled._**

**_"It is, and without this information you'd regret not hearing it" _**

**_The deep voice and straight-forwardness in his attitude let me know immediately know who it was. My right hand, Sasori. _**

**_"What's going on? Any trouble on your end?" I asked._**

**_"No, and if you'd stop jinxing shit there won't be. Now listen, they've got the blood lord locked up in here. It's mainly for questioning ,but it's just harassment as usual. We met face to face awhile ago" he told me without missing a beat._**

**_I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "And how did that go?" I asked._**

**_He chuckled (first time I evr heard him do that). "He's tough, even when I was about to splatter his brains on the walls he still laughed in my face. He's prepared to die" _**

**_I smirked. "Well I have no problem helping him on his way, it'll be an honor anyway. Plus, for one he keeps taking up a lot of business in the other countries. We need big players on this board ,but his ass keeps getting in the way. I need him out of the way, I don't care what you do or how. Just make sure he's gone by at least next week or so" I commanded._**

**_"Consider it done" He said._**

**_Click. The dial tone rung loudly in my ear and I hung up my end. I was actually in a good mood now, my only rival in this city would fall beneath me._**

* * *

**Drug Lord **

**I laid my head down on the cool hard table in front of me. I used my red fur coat as a pillow while dreaming about the love of my life...her name was Veronica. She was the best out of them all, she chose me and I chose her. It was like we were destined to be together when I first laid eyes on her beautiful body. Sleek, well sculpted, a darkish brown hue, and was equipped with a red dot. Yes, the Barrett .50 Cal was my long lost love who I still missed to this very day.**

**She was such a beauty too. Interrupting my thoughts was a soft open and click of the door. All was pretty much quiet in the station except the hums of the computers and machines in the building. Great, I don't have the energy right now to verbally abuse anyone. The only thing on my mind now was catching some z's.**

**The door opened to reveal someone who looked exactly like my right hand, except older. He never told me he had a sibling or a twin ,when I asked about that he told me he had no family what so ever. No ties.**

**His long black hair was tied in a low ponytail with a thin red rubberband, his eyes were a dark blue hue, his coming in facial hair was stubby and choppy, his clothes were slightly ragged, and he smelt of cheap cigars.**

**He lit a cigar and puffed out a ring of smoke before talking to me, ha, reminds me of what I do before breaking off someone's fingers. **

**"So...we finally meet" he said finally.**

**I looked around for cameras and a microphone, maybe a damn script. "Yes, we finally meet...you speak as if you've been miraculously keeping tabs on me" I said making quote signs with my fingers.**

**He laughed, yeah I bet that was very funny. "We've all been keeping tabs on you, the only difference between me and them is that I'm the boss and I know everything"**

**I glared at him, my nostrils flared and I could feel my muscles tense up tight. When I get out of here...he'll be the first one I kill.**

Sugar

This feels wrong. I feel like I'm awake already ,but my eyes were still closed. I couldn't see nor feel Sakura's presense. Where was she? Ugh..I feel so sluggish, like I'm moving in slow motion. Damnit, I'm not stupid nor do I want to believe it but I think I've been drugged or something. But how?

If that's true, then Sakura is most likely not here. They must have taken her somewhere, kami knows where. My whole body shook in fear, what if they were doing something horrible to her? What if...

My mind came up with all types of horrible possibilities, when I felt sleepy again. No, this can't really be happening. Someone tell me this is just some horrible dream.

* * *

Angel

I screamed hollered, kicked, punched, and scratched to the best of my ability. It was dark, maybe I'm blindfolded and before I knew it I was gagged. My ankles were tied together and so were my wrists, the way I was being carried made everything uncomfortable and pain worked around in my body from the ropes.

Small tears leaked down my cheeks, my attempts to get away were futile. One of the men, at least what sounded like a man began to speak.

"She's really violent" he said patting my rump. "That will soon change once she meets the person in charge, he'll straighten her out"

Like hell he will. I don't care who I'm up against, but I hope they know that I've got bills to pay, money to make, work to do, and cold poles that need dancing on. I can't let one selfish male get his way over me. That's not how it works.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so glad I had typed so much a while ago or else this wouldn't be up today, lucky you guys :) I've been so tied up in the othe fanfictions that this one has been sorely neglected. Please remember that I'm one mind so it works slow at some times, so forgive me if your mad and you've been waiting. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. **


End file.
